Don't Mess With Punk Rock
by sk8ordie
Summary: A new gang comes to town. The story of a young punk trying to make a difference.
1. Chapter 1

The bulky hispanic man sat in his 1982 Cadillac, waiting for the light to turn green. As he turned the volume up on his car stereo to blast his rap music, he thought about his future in the Cartel. He proved to be the best young up-and-coming member of the gang, having succeeded without error in all the jobs given to him. But tonight was his night off and he wanted to enjoy it.  
  
Just as he put his hand back on the gear stick, he heard a gunshot that seemed relatively close. He started to reach for his glove compartment where he kept his automatic pistol when the bullet connected with the back of his head, blowing blood out of the passenger window and onto the car in the next lane.  
  
People waiting to cross the street gasped in horror after witnessing the hideous attack. Other drivers sat perplexed in their cars until they realized what had happened. Some drivers sped off to where ever they had been going in the first place while others got out of their cars and slowly made their way to the crime scene. An on looking storeowner had called the police just seconds after the crime occurred. Police sirens could be heard in the distance but the assailant had already ran down the three story fire escape of the building he had fired from and was getting into his car.  
  
His name was Sid Reynolds. He was a young punk rocker, almost six feet tall, with spiked green hair and wore a black t-shirt featuring a large pictogram on the back. Reynolds had just graduated from high school and had a promising career in computer programming ahead of him but had chosen to take the life of an anarchist.  
  
The local punk rockers were being oppressed by the Cartel and were downright pissed about it. A small group of punks had started a so-called "gang" to fight back against the ruthless Cartel and were doing a hell of a job of it. Sid, using his recently stolen sniper rifle, had just earned enough respect to get "employed" by the punks.  
  
Sid sped out of the alleyway in the Honda Accord that he had stolen just ten minutes before. He drove for a few blocks, parked the stolen car, and went into a phone booth. Sid dialed the number that his friend inside the gang had given him. It rang twice before someone answered.  
  
"Code name," said the monotone voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Green Fever," Sid responded immediately.  
  
"Confirmed. Be at the bar of O'Malley's Pub at 10:00. If you're late, you're screwed," the voice said.  
  
Click. The other end went dead.  
  
Sid looked at his watch. It was 9:30. He had a half hour to get to O'Malley's. Sid decided that he needed to make sure to be early for this one so he did fifteen over the speed limit the whole way without seeing a single cop. 


	2. Chapter 2

The small, well-dressed man sat at his desk talking on the phone. He listened patiently for quite a few minutes and then hung up the phone rather harshly. The man got up and looked out the window. For a couple minutes he spaced out into the distance and then swore passionately. Still standing, he picked up his phone and gave a few brief instructions to his secrectary.  
  
His name was Roberto Cortez. He was leader of the Cartel in this city and he was very stressed out at the time. Cortez was a short and chubby hispanic man, but his well-kept goatee and the merciless expression on his face made everyone he met know that he was one tough customer. For being one tough customer, he was sure having a lot of trouble. Deciding that the local punks had to much freedom in HIS town, Cortez allowed his men to pick on the punks whenever it was convienent. But now the punks were throwing crap right back in his face.  
  
Another man hesitantly walked into the room.  
  
"Good evening, Rodrigo," Cortez said, trying to seem in a good mood.  
  
"Good evening, senor," Rodrigo replied, surprised to see that his boss was not in a rage.  
  
Cortez knew he had fooled his naive employee.  
  
"What the hell is going on with this stupid new gang of punk-rocking morons?" Cortez said, raising his voice tremendously.  
  
Rodrigo jumped almost two feet into the air. After a moment he replied, "I don't know, senor. We've been losing a lot of men and...," he was suddenly interupted by Cortez.  
  
"I've already heard all of that crap," the iritated Cortez said, "I'm making it your job to make sure our people are aware of their surroundings at all times and that all of our property is safe. If you don't think you can handle that, I'll find somebody that can. Understood?"  
  
"Si, senor. I am the best man for this job. You are making the...," again Rodrigo was interupted.  
  
"Fine. Just get out of here before I fire you!" Cortez said with aggression.  
  
He was pleased to watch Rodrigo leave hastily. Cortez was not impressed with the man, but he thought he had gotten through to Rodrigo this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sid walked into O'Malley's Pub at 9:45. Before going over to the bar, he decided to scope the place out. The bar was located at the very back of the gigantic room. There were ten stools at the bar; six of them were in use. In the front-left corner was stage with probably fifteen tables arranged in a semi-circle protruding from it. It must have been a pretty popular place because there were only two vacant tables.  
  
Up on stage a new Oi band was playing. The lead singer wore a turban and looked quite young to be in a band. They were playing a Dropkick Murphys song; Bar Room Hero coincidentally. Sid started getting into the music but then remember what he was there for.  
  
Sid walked over to the bar and took the stool on the end. The bartender was busy with another customer so Sid took another look around the place. A group of skinheads had just arrived. Sid decided that he had better turn around before one of them ended up without any brains.  
  
As Sid turned aound, the bartender came over. Sid did want to screw himself over before his first job so he just ordered coke. The bartender left for a brief moment and came back with Sid's soda. Sid popped it open, took a sip, and then started scanning the room again. He knew they HAD to be watching him. His eyes glanced around the pub but he didn't see anything that resembled a peep hole. Well, let them have their secrects, thought Sid as he studied himself in mirror on the other side of bar. Having so much on his mind at the time, he didn't realize that his new boss was looking right at him through the other side.  
  
Sid spaced off into the mirror for a couple minutes but then snapped out of it. He glanced down at his ditigal watch. 9:59. It was almost time.  
  
A moment later the bartender came over.  
  
"Green Fever?" the bartender asked quietly as he leaned over towards Sid.  
  
Sid casually replied, "Yep."  
  
"Go to the janitor's closet by the bathrooms. Knock four times. And good luck, man," the bartender instructed and then walked away.  
  
As Sid got up, a fight between the guy with the turban and one of the skinheads was breaking out. If I didn't have other responsibilities I'd teach that stupid fascist a lesson, Sid thought as he walked towards the closet.  
  
When he got there to the closet he noticed that instead of saying "Men" and "Women" on the restroom doors, it said "Lads" and "Lasses". Sid paused for a second and thought, Those are Scottish terms, not Irish ones. Oh, well. This place is pretty awesome anyway.  
  
Sid shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. He raised his fist to knock on the door. After a second of hesistation, Sid went ahead and knocked four times.  
  
A voice on the other side asked, "Code name?"  
  
Once again Sid replied, "Green Fever."  
  
Sid was getting sick of having to say that stupid name all of the time. The things you have to do for the cause, Sid thought philosphically.  
  
The door opened and a punk-rocker, about Sid's height, with a purple inverse mohawk stood in the doorway.  
  
"Follow me, please," the punk said polietely as he turned around.  
  
Sid followed close behind the man as they made their way down the long, rather dark corridor. 


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like an eternity, Sid and his fellow punk rocker reached the end of the corridor. The punk with the purple inverse mohawk opened another door and gestured for Sid to enter. After hesitating for a moment, Sid got angry with himself for his nervousness and forced himself through the doorway.  
  
He was amazed when entered the room on the opposite side. All four walls as well as the floor and the ceiling were painted black. Posters of punk bands were put up all over walls and the ceiling. There was a gigantic speaker in each corner of the room. The room was filled an old Sex Pistols song that was blasting from the impressively large speakers. Three couches were somehow crammed into the relatively small room. Three young men sat there, each on his own couch.  
  
The one to Sid's left appeared to be a small, skinny guy with spiked, bleached hair and a green Dropkick Murphys shirt. He did not appear to be much older than Sid. His pants were baggy blue jeans and he wore red Converse shoes.  
  
"Sit down," the man said nodding to the seat on the couch next to him.  
  
On the middle couch sat bulkier man that appeared to be in his late twenties. He wore a brown leather jacket that was unzipped revealing a t- shirt that showed a hand flipping off whoever happened to be in front of him. His shorts were cut-offs made out of some old jeans and he had on some old and dirty combat boots.  
  
"Want a coke?" the same man asked as Sid sat down.  
  
On the last couch sat a young man who had on ordinary business attire. He would have looked like an everyday businessman expect that his jacket was wrinkled, his Buggs Bunny tie hardly looked tied at all and had a chunk torn off at the bottom, and his black slacks had a grass stain on one knee with a whole in the other. At least his expensive black loafers were polished.  
  
"No thanks, I just had one at the bar," Sid said politely.  
  
"I guess you're Sid Reynolds?" the man asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"That's me," Sid replied while trying to act relaxed when he was really scared stiff.  
  
"I'm Andy Quinton," the man said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Sid said, still trying to be polite.  
  
"This is Vince Westborough," Andy said pointing at the man in the leather jacket, "And over there is Tony Denton."  
  
Sid said a simple "hello" to each of them.  
  
After a brief moment, Andy said, "Let's get down to business now. We have seen your efficiency in killing members of the Cartel and we think you could be a valuable asset to our organization. We have decided to invite you to do assigned jobs for us. Do you accept?"  
  
"Definitely," Sid said after thinking for a moment.  
  
"Awesome. Now let's talk about your first job. Don't be offended, okay. This is your first job so you won't be working directly against the Cartel. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Sure," Sid replied.  
  
"Good. Your job will be to get me some money. The organization is low on funds and we can't be going into debt. You and Tony over here will be working together on this. I have a source inside this bank over in the Cartel neighborhood. He has told me when and where an armored car will stop by to deliver the new bills. It will your job to rob it," Andy said.  
  
"Okay," Sid and Tony replied in unison.  
  
"These are the specifics," Andy said while handing them each a piece of paper.  
  
Sid and Tony started to read when Andy said, "You can read that crap later. I have a couple more new people coming in soon. You guys can go ahead and leave."  
  
Sid and Tony got up and shook hands with Andy and Vince, who had said or done nothing during the whole conversation.  
  
"You'll find a couple MP-5s with the doorman. Good luck guys," Andy said as he sat back down.  
  
The two new employees started making their way to the door when Andy said, "Hey! Try to be more relaxed next time. I'll only kill you if you screw up something pretty bad."  
  
Sid and his new co-worker found their new toys and left the pub. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sid and Tony walked out of O'Malley's Pub, each carrying a haggard looking briefcase that carried their MP-5s.  
  
"Whose car should we take?" Sid asked.  
  
"I don't have a car," Tony replied quietly.  
  
"I guess we'll take mine then," Sid said as he started walking down the street.  
  
After walking almost a block, they got to where Sid had parked the Accord but it wasn't there. At that point, Sid noticed the parking meter.  
  
"Damn it! Stupid politicians want all the money," Sid said with disgust.  
  
"What the hell do we do now?" Tony asked seeming more comfortable with his new partner now.  
  
"Ever steal a car?" Sid asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh, uh," Tony grunted while shaking his head "no".  
  
"Here's your first lesson then. Just watch what I do and get in the passenger side when I honk," Sid said as he pulled out an automatic pistol.  
  
Sid waited a couple moments until he saw the perfect victim; an old fart driving fairly slowly in his new, black Mercedes-Benz SLK 320. Sid opened his briefcase and pulled out his MP-5 while jumping into the street about forty feet in front the car. The old man slammed on the brakes but just barely missed knocking into Sid. The man let out a deep sigh until he saw Sid pointing the automatic weapon at his head. Sid walked swiftly over to the door while keeping the gun trained on the man's head. He yanked the door open and through the man onto the hot asphalt. Sid jumped into the car and pulled up about ten feet and honked the horn just as Tony opened the passenger side door.  
  
"Damn. I didn't think it would be that simple ," Tony said seemingly surprised.  
  
"That was an easy one. Think you could pull it off?" Sid asked.  
  
"Sure," Tony said easily.  
  
"Next time it'll be your turn then," Sid said as he pressed the gas pedal.  
  
The poor old man got up off the ground slowly and then realized what had happened.  
  
"You son of a bitch. I'll you find you and kick your ass!" the man yelled as he threw up the middle finger.  
  
Just then cop pulled up next to the man.  
  
"Is there a problem, sir?" the cop asked while taking his shades off.  
  
"Damn right, there's a problem!" 


	6. Chapter 6

It took about fifteen minutes for Sid and Tony to reach the Cartel's area of town. Even though they couldn't see any obvious Cartel members, they had to be nearby.  
  
The Cartel's area of town, like the rest of the inner city, consisted of mainly two to four story buildings. Whether it was a residence or a store, the type of building in the Cartel's neck of the woods never seemed to change. What makes the neighborhood stand out from the rest of the city is the style the structures. Most of buildings, residences and shops, were painted in bright, vibrant colors. While the rest of the city seemed to be painted in browns, tans and dull reds, the Cartel's area was decorated with purples, greens, bright reds, and many other exotic colors. The only structures that differed from this scheme were the police stations, schools, and other service buildings provided by the city or owned by out- of-town corporations.  
  
"Damn it! Should of jacked something crappy instead of this thing," Sid said sounding irritated.  
  
"Yeah, kinda a bad neighborhood for a Benz," Tony said as they pulled into the alley near the soon to be robbed bank.  
  
Sid pulled to a stop a few buildings down from the bank.  
  
"The briefing said that the armored car comes at 11:00 each night to drop of the new cash. We still got half an hour until it shows up," Tony said.  
  
"Got anything to read?" Sid asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just the briefing," Tony replied like a real smart-ass.  
  
"I guess we should go over it one more time,"  
  
***  
  
The truck pulled in five minutes early. Sid and Tony hastily got out of their Mercedes and hid in one of the shadows. Quietly, they got the MP-5s out of the briefcases.  
  
"Where the hell do you think they got these babies?" Tony whispered.  
  
"Shut it," Sid said  
  
There was movement in the truck. Two fat security guards emerged from the cab. One made his way to the back entrance of the bank while the other took his post by the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Cover me. Some more guys will be coming out in a minute," Sid whispered while taking the safety off his gun.  
  
He hesitated for a few seconds and the sneaked along the wall for fifteen feet and then stopped. He crouched and waited for a reaction from the guard who evidently couldn't see him. Sid raised his gun and aimed to where he thought the man's heart would be.  
  
This is the only easy kill we're gonna get tonight.  
  
Sid put his finger slowly on the trigger and double checked his aim. Two seconds later the man was laying dead on the cold asphalt with five rounds in his chest.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Tony said under his breath.  
  
Pointing at the door of the bank, Sid said, "Keep your gun trained on the door. Run like hell to the Benz when you hear me start the truck."  
  
Sid slowly made his way to the edge of the shadow. He would wait until the pigs came out and the shooting started before he stole the truck.  
  
Half a minute later, the door started to creak open. Sid got ready to dash to the truck. Tony tapped his index finger on the trigger of his MP-5. The other fat security guard causually stepped out of the doorway. Before he could notice his dead partner laying on the ground, Tony shot three silenced rounds into the guards chest.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" yelled someone from inside the building.  
  
Sid waited a couple seconds too late to start running towards the armored car. Three guards burst out of the doorway just as he started his dash. Tony gunned down the first one with a perfect shot to the head. The second guard shot a few rounds at Sid with an automatic pistol but they flew over his head. Tony got distracted by the fire in Sid's direction and got shot in the shoulder by the third guard.  
  
Fortunately, the third guard, taking a few steps foward, slipped in the pool of blood made by the two dead guards at his feet. The other guard that was still alive looked down in surprise at his friend just long enough for Sid to pick him off from behind the truck.  
  
Tony was stunned, but the fallen guard kept slipping on the blood and couldn't manage to get up before Tony shot off ten rounds at him, five of them somehow connecting and killing him.  
  
"GO, GO, GO!" Sid shouted out the window as he started up the truck.  
  
Tony stumbled to his feet and bolted off to the Mercedes while trying to clutch his left shoulder. By the time Tony got into the car, Sid had pulled out of the alley but Tony easily caught up to him. They sped off in the direction of O'Malley's Pub. 


	7. Chapter 7

"God! Finally," Sid said as he pulled the armored car into the garage behind O'Malley's Pub.  
  
Tony followed soon behind in the Mercedes. His white dress shirt and black jacket were soaked with blood. As he got out of car, he swore about the blood he had gotten on the interior of his hot (in more ways than one) new Mercedes. Tony took a few steps then collapsed to his knees in pain. The adrenalin that flowed through him during the car ride had somehow numbed the pain and now it was finally starting to hit him. Sid soon noticed his wounded partner and came rushing over.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell happened?" Sid asked in disbelief.  
  
"I got shot, you idiot," Tony responded barely.  
  
Upon hearing of their arrival, Andy and Vince hurried down to the garage. The first thing they noticed was Tony's battle wound. Andy quickly flipped out his cell phone. After a short conversation with the emergency dispatcher, Andy and Vince ran over to the two men.  
  
"Hurry! Lets get him out into the alley," Andy said while grabbing Tony be the arm.  
  
"Why?" Sid asked being confused.  
  
"Just help me, damnit!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up and help!" Andy snapped.  
  
Together they helped Tony and his weak body out into the alley while Vince opened the door. Just minutes after they laid Tony down in the dark alley, the Ambulance could be heard coming around the block. Andy and Sid went back inside while Vince stayed outside to talk with the authorities.  
  
"Sorry I let him get hit. I guess it..." Sid started to say when then when the garage door closed.  
  
"Its not your fault, dude. Shit happens. You just gotta live with it. What I concerned about is your defiance. I'm the boss around here, okay? If I tell you to do something, you'd better do it. I don't mean to sound like a fuckin' drill sergent, but that's how its gonna be. If we wanna be successful, there has to be some sort of order and authority. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah," Sid replied.  
  
"Damn straight. Enough of this stupid army bullshit, you just completed your first job. This calls for a celebration!" Andy said in a sudden change of moods.  
  
"Huh?" Sid was surprised at the change.  
  
"Lets go get a beer."  
  
"What about all the blood and crap on our shirts?"  
  
"Hey, you're a punk, right? It'll fit your image perfectly. Come on, there's some hot punker-chicks here tonight," Andy said as the ushered Sid towards the stairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sid woke up the next morning at about 11:00 with a major hangover. He had partied with Andy and a bunch of girls until 2:00 AM. He was a so drunk that Vince had to drive him home.  
  
"Where do I keep the damn tylenol around here?" Sid asked himself as he got out of bed.  
  
He walked out into the living room and then to the kitchen. It took him a few minutes but he found the tylenol and filled a glass with water. He popped two tablets into his mouth and the gulped down the water. As Sid was setting the glass down onto counter, Sid jumped when the phone starting ringing. The glass made a loud crash as it shattered across the floor. Not surprisingly, Sid's swearing was louder than the crash.  
  
"Hello?" Sid's groggy voice said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Sid. This is Andy."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Sorry to call so early," Andy said sarcastically, "but I need you for another job."  
  
"Its okay. I was already up. And I thought I got the day off today," Sid said irritably.  
  
"Aw, shit! I guess you didn't hear yet. One of our guys had a big party last night. I'm talkin' a huge-ass party, you know what i mean? And a bunch of those bastards from the Cartel busted in and started mowing people down. Like twenty of our guys are dead and five are wounded. Not to mention all the other people that are dead now. I guess organized crime puts everybody in danger, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, well at least Tony won't be alone down there now," Sid said as an attempt as humor.  
  
After a brief pause, Andy said, "I guess you're pretty lucky too. If we would have brought you into the gang a few days a go, you might have been at that party and you might down in the morgue now too."  
  
"I guess I am lucky then," Sid said solemnly.  
  
"Anyway, how soon can you get down to O'Malley's?" Andy asked.  
  
"Give me an hour."  
  
"Fine. And you don't have to go through that mess up front. I'll meet you in the garage."  
  
"Allright; sounds good. Bye." Sid said and hung up the phone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sid hopped into the old Ford pickup truck that he happened to have around if he didn't want to steal something off the street. He pulled out of his reserved parking spot and then out of the parking lot itself into the street. He soon got up to the speed limit of 35 MPH and then thought for a minute as he drove down the near empty street. "Goddamnit!" Sid yelled all of the sudden to himself. Then after a brief pause, "What the hell I am I doing? I could be off writing code or listening to Gray Matter or skating or playing PS2 or even jacking off but here I am on my second day as a gangster getting all stressed out and fucked up." After a few more blocks Sid pulled into a parking lot and parked in an empty space. As he sat there he once again started thinking. "Fuckin' hell, man!" Sid screamed out the open widow at the closest possible human. The man walking stopped and flipped Sid off. Sid, being pissed off as he was, flipped the birdie right back. As man started to swagger confidently over to the truck, Sid noticed that he wasn't just some guy, but one of the homies from the Cartel. "You wanna start shit, essay?" the homie said as he approached the truck. Before Sid could respond, the opposing gangster yanked the door open and grabbed Sid by the left bicep, throwing him to the ground. Sid awareness was good enough for him jump up off the asphalt just avoiding the foot of his enemy but not good enough to avoid the next attack which was the homie's right fist. The force of his enemy's knuckles of his chin was enough to cause Sid to stumble back a few feet. Sid shook off the blow and started to unconsciously lunge at his opponent but fell to the ground after a mighty kick to the stomach. "Stupid punk pussy, fuck you! If I had my gun you'd be fuckin' dead, essay. I'm letting off but if you wanna start shit again you'll get really fucked up!" said the homie. He gave Sid one more kick to the side and then ran off. After laying on the ground for a minute, Sid finally climbed back up into the truck. He drove slowly out of the parking lot. He didn't think about his crappy life. He didn't look for the homie that beat him up. He just drove in the direction of O'Malley's. At one point Sid turned on the radio. "Damned christian pop-punk," he mumbled as he switched to the next station. "I fuckin' hate rap," was his next curse at the radio. After a couple minutes of surfing the stations, Sid found the pistol that had been on the floor of his truck during the fight and shot a round into radio. He drove the rest of the way to O'Malley's without a single profanity. 


	10. Chaper 10

When Sid pulled into the alley behind O'Malley's Pub, a security camera saw his Ford pickup. The image was then fed to a TV screen inside the garage where Vince saw it and pressed the button to open the door. When Sid eased the truck to a stop and turned off he ignition, he could feel the ache still radiating from his stomach. Before he got out, he pulled up his shirt, which revealed a large bruise on his stomach. "Damnit," he moaned as the slowly climbed down from his vehicle. Andy and Vince were making their way casually across the garage but started to hurry when they noticed Sid's bleeding chin and unsteady stance. "You okay, man?" Andy asked as Sid clutched his mid-section. "Yeah, just a little incident with one of them Cartel fags," came Sid's forced response. "Why didn't you kill the bastard?" asked Vince. "Let's not get into that right now," Sid said. "Let's see your stomach then," Andy suggested. As Sid pulled up his shirt, Andy and Vince in unison said, "Shit!" "Damn. Look at your side too, dude," Andy said as he pointed to the left side of Sid's waist. Vince and Andy then helped Sid across the garage and into the room where he was given his job the day before. Sid eased himself onto one the couches and closed eyes for a moment. "How about some ibuprofen?" Vince asked while Andy turned on the stereo. "Hell yeah," Sid quietly responded. Andy put on some Guttermouth in hopes that it would make Sid laugh but turned the sound down to bearable level. Vince soon came back with the painkillers and a glass of water. Sid consumed them and then stretched his legs out to the extent of the sofa. After a couple minutes of listening to the only slightly humorous lyrics of Guttermouth, Andy spoke: "Alright, we got a big job to pull tonight, guys. You think you'll be ready to go by nine o'clock, Sid?" "Fuck yeah! I'm gonna kick some Cartel ass!" came Sid's surprisingly enthusiastic reply. "Us three are gonna have to work alone since we're kinda short on guys," Andy said as he gave the job instructions to Sid. "You can chill in here for as long as you want. Just tell us if you need anything," Vince said before Andy started to look over the newest scheme. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Sid finished reading the latest scheme, he decided that Andy and Vince must be out of their fucking minds for this one. The plan was take their little three-man army and infiltrate the Cartel headquarters. Sid decided that he must be insane as well because he was definitely not going to back out.  
  
Six o'clock came around and Sid was feeling psyched about getting some vengeance on the gangster he met in the parking lot earlier in the day, if the moron happened to be at the Cartel headquarters when they pulled their little stunt. The three men started to prepare for their mission and were ready to go by seven o'clock. Butterflies appeared in their stomachs as they hopped into the newly stolen Cadillac Escalade.  
  
"Why are we taking this piece of shit?" Sid complained.  
  
"I'm hoping that when we roll up to the HQ, we'll look a little less conspicuous in a something one of the homies would drive. I hate Chad Muska and his dumb-shit ideas as much as you do, but if you quit thinking of it as the Chadillac Muskalade you might be able to make the little twenty minute ride without puking," replied Vince, which brought much laughter to cabin.  
  
When the SUV was rolling out into the traffic of one the city's busy streets, Sid asked, "Hey, how's Tony doing, anyway?"  
  
Andy, who was at the wheel, answered, "That tough little fucker pulled through. I guess he's out of critical care and into a regular hospital room. He's definitely going to live."  
  
With that good news, the three punkers rode the rest of the way in silence. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Cadillac Escalade pulled into the alley behind the Cartel headquarters and almost ran into a chain link fence, obviously there for security reasons.  
  
"What the fuck? This isn't supposed to be here!" yelled Andy.  
  
"What're we gonna do now? This kinda fucks up our plan," put in Vince.  
  
After a moment of thought, Sid said, "Why not just run the damn thing over?"  
  
"Yeah, who really gives a crap?" said Andy as he ran the damn thing over.  
  
The obnoxious noise of a high-pitched siren blared into the evening as the SUV rolled over the seven foot tall fence. Unfortunately, when Andy pulled to a stop, he was parked adjacent to a door.  
  
"Bastard's got an alarm on it! Get the hell out of the car!" yelled Andy above the wailing siren.  
  
The three jumped out of the left side of the Cadillac with their military assault rifles, but Vince, being in the passenger seat was a little late.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled as a bullet embedded into the back of his right shoulder, "These fuckers react fast!"  
  
Vince fell to go the ground clutching his shoulder. The experience cartel hoodlum quickly dropped to the ground fired off a fatal shot under the high ground clearance SUV and into Vince's skull, splattering blood in all directions.  
  
At this, Sid made a risky decision. He ran. He through his rifle to concrete and ran over the downed fence and out of the alleyway. Lucky for him, the guard was focused on Andy and didn't notice Sid's flight. Unfortunately, when Andy noticed Sid turning the corner out of alley, he followed Sid's lead. This only got him a bullet in his head and a bed in his own blood.  
  
Later that night, in the safety of his apartment, Sid came to a realization: Our government always wants to blow the shit out of other countries but most punks, to put it likely, disagree with the government. Why, then, would we want to be so violent? Our gang didn't last very long so this must be proof that punks aren't made for battle involving firearms, or even violence in general. Maybe the punk calling involves more peace than war. Sure, punkers get pissed and feel violent but that's what video games are for, right? Maybe guns are for pussies.  
  
That's the end of the story, you mother fuckers! 


End file.
